Fight The Seven Sins
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Musuko and his friends are being called to save the digital world against these digimon called the Mao or Seven Sins and they have an allie to help them in the fight, but is there more going on
1. Mystery Woman

Fight The Seven Sins

Digimon

Up to the past

As we head for the future

To reclaim the digital world

With faith in ourselves and trusting each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

Through digivolution

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

Forever united as one

Digimon

Together the battles are won

Digimon

Through us let your spirit evolve

We're all for one world

There's one for us all

For us there's one world

For us all

I am the one, I am the one

Digimon

It has only been a few months since Musuko and his friends have taken down Luradamon and the other Dark Masters. All of their digimon can become megas and were able to take down their parents old enemy Piedmon. They thought their troubles would be over, but they were wrong. A new fight is about to begin.

…

Digital World

"Come on let's eat already I'm hungry." Veemon said.

"That makes two of us." Musuko said.

"Well it seems close to lunch time." Davis said. The digidestine were having a picnic and it was relaxing day.

"Hey I'm going for a walk." Musuko said as he finished.

"Okay, but don't go too far." Kari said. Musuko was walking around with Veemon thinking deeply.

"Hey Musuko what're you thinking about?" Veemon said.

"I'm thinking that I want another adventure. I want to get back to fighting evil digimon because things are getting boring." Musuko said. No later after that the sky grew darker and everyone noticed it. "Hey what's happening?" Then a symbol appeared and green lightning struck down. The others noticed it.

"Hey what is that?" Ross said.

"We better find Musuko he could be over there." Davis said and they all got up and went over. Where Musuko was when the lightning cleared stood a lady with wings. It was Lilithmon, but Musuko didn't know who she was.

"Hey who are you?" Musuko said, but she didn't answer. "Oh the silent treatment well if you're looking for a fight you got one."

"Let's do it Musuko." Veemon said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Go get her Veedramon." Musuko said.

"You got it, **V-Nova Blast**." Veedramon said and the blue V shaped flame slammed her, but when the smoke cleared it did nothing.

"Hey how come she's not hurt?" Musuko said.

"**Razor Nail**." Lilithmon and slashed Veedramon with her nails like a sword.

"Oh man she's powerful." Veedramon said as he held his chest.

"Then you're just gonna have to digivolve again." Musuko said.

"Veedramon digivolve to…Aeroveedramon"

Aeroveedramon tried using his claws, but she was able to avoid him.

"Let's see how you like this, **Magna Crasher**." He glowed blue and tried to crash into her, but she blocked him. Aeroveedramon flew high. "Let's see how you like this, **V-Wing Blade**." The V launched from him and it her, but did nothing.

"I don't get it. It didn't work, but why?" Musuko said.

"Then I'll give it everything they got in this, **V-Arrow Shot**." He shot the V arrow blast and he did have everything in that. She did slide back, but was still up and they were shocked that it didn't work.

"I don't get it here." Aeroveedramon said.

"Who is she and how come she's so powerful?" Musuko said.

"**Darkness Love**." Lilithmon said. She blew kiss a blue heart and Aeroveedramon got hurt and turned back to Veemon.

"Veemon are you okay?" Musuko said.

"I've been better." Veemon said. Lilithmon unleashed a force that pushed them back and Musuko dropped his D3.

"Don't think I'm down yet." Musuko said as he struggled to get up. "We still have one more trick up our sleeve. Time to warp digivolve."

"Great if Ulforceveedramon doesn't stop her I don't know what will." Veemon said.

"Wait where's my D3?" Musuko said as he was trying to find it. Lilithmon was about to launched another force attack, but saw the D3 and held her head and screamed.

"Musuko are you okay?" Kari said as they all came by.

"Who is she?" Ross said.

"I don't know she's not much of a talker." Musuko said. Lilithmon flew away and the sky cleared.

"What just happened?" Davis said.

"I don't know she took one look at the D3 and acted all weird." Musuko said. "She is powerful though bot even Aeroveedramon could hurt her. Looks like I got what I wished for."

…

Matt And Tobi

Matt was taking Tobi out for a walk for a little time with his son.

"Daddy do you know who that woman was?" Tobi said.

"No I never saw her before." Matt said.

"She must be dangerous or else none of that dark cloud stuff would have happened." Gabumon said. Then Bakemon appeared out of know where.

"Give us the boy." One of them said.

"What do you want with my son?" Matt said.

"Just give us him and no one gets hurt." Bakemon said as he reached for him.

"Get away from my son." Matt said as he punched him. "Tobi find a place to hide." Tobi ran off, but a Demidevimon was following him.

"I'll get him." He said.

"Tobi!" Matt said, but the Bakemon got in the way. While Tobi was running he was trying to get away from Demidevimon.

"Come here already kid." He said. Then another shot a blast and knocked Tsudomon out of his hands.

"Tsudomon!" Tobi said and he was surrounded. "Daddy, Mommy, Natalie help." Then a dark gate opened under him and when he and the Demidevimon were surrounded by a black dome they vanished. Matt finished the Bakemon and tried to find Tobi.

"Matt look." Babumon said and saw Tsudomon knocked out.

"Tobi where are you!?" Matt shouted.


	2. Belphemon

Everyone was meeting with Izzy to discuss about the strange woman that Musuko fought.

"Well Izzy what can you tell us?" Tai said.

"Let's just wait for Matt so I won't have to repeat myself." Izzy said. Then Matt came in breathing heavily.

"Matt what's wrong?" Sora said.

"It's Tobi he's gone." Matt said and Natalie and Sora were shocked.

"What happened?" Sora said.

"We were attacked by Bakemon that were after him then when I told him to run a Demidevimon followed him and I don't know what happened because all we found was Tsudomon out." Matt explained.

"Calm down Matt we'll find him." T.K. said.

"Izzy what are you thinking about now?" Tentomon said.

"4 other kids have been reported missing." Izzy said.

"Plus Tobi that makes 5." Ross said.

"They were reported missing around where we encountered that woman." Izzy said.

"Who was she anyway?" Musuko said.

"I ran through my digimon analyzer. Her name was Lilithmon and I called someone who says they know about her saying Lilithmon is a Mao." Izzy said.

"What's a Mao?" Tai said.

"A digimon that doesn't fall under the category of the levels you know." They turned and saw a girl about 10 with blonde with a little red in her hair with a Biyomon.

"Katelyn!" Matt said.

"Katelyn I don't believe it." Natalie said as she and Sora hugged her.

"Hi Mom, Natalie." Katelyn said and noticed Matt. "Father."

"Who is she?" Mason said.

"That's my oldest daughter." Matt said.

"Katelyn is Matt's daughter that ran away a couple years ago." T.K. said.

"When I heard that my younger brother is missing I came right away." Katelyn said.

"So what is this Mao?" Musuko said.

"Weren't you listening?" Katelyn's Biyomon said. "A Mao is a digimon that isn't in the levels you know about."

"The last time any of them were seen was years ago and were sealed away. I don't know how Lilithmon got out." Katelyn said.

"Well whatever digimon Lilithmon is I'm taking her down." Musuko said and Veemon agreed.

"Hey guys check this out." Izzy said checking his computer. "I've detected a powerful digimon signal it seems to be the same as Lilithmon's."

"Well that's good because I get to pay her back." Musuko said.

"Well you can't go alone." Benson said.

"Yeah the four of us are coming with you." Natalie said.

"The five of you kids are going?" Katelyn said.

"We've gotten stronger over the years sis." Natalie said.

"Our digimon can even become megas." Mason said.

"We better get going." Koji said.

"Be careful kids and good luck." Davis said. The kids and their digimon went through the digiport and were in a cave.

"Where are we?" Musuko said.

"Looks like some kind of cave." Benson said.

"Hey look at this." Gatomon said with a glowing line on the ground.

"What is this?" Koji said.

"I say we follow it because my D3 is picking something up." Mason said.

"Mine is too it could be what we're looking for and this line could lead us to it." Benson said. They all agreed and started following the line that wouldn't seem to end. When they were still following it and still in the cave they heard a loud roar.

"What was that?" Biyomon said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Patamon said.

"We could be getting closer." Benson said.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like the way it looks." Koji said.

"That doesn't matter I'm going for it." Musuko said and ran up ahead. They kept following the line until they were outside.

"Hey look." Benson said.

"The line continuous on the path on the side of the mountain and into that cave." Mason said.

"Then that's where we're going." Musuko said when they made inside there was crystals and a digimon in an orb.

"What is that?" Natalie said.

"Never saw a digimon like that before." Mason said.

"Guys come in." They look at their D3s where Katelyn was able to communicate. "That digimon is name Belphemon. He's Mao just like Lilithmon."

"That's why the signals were similar." Koji said. Then Belphemon shattered the orb and busted through with a roar.

"So you want to fight do you?" Musuko said.

"Bring it on you cow." Veemon said.

"Musuko you said your ultimate form couldn't stop Lilithmon." Mason said.

"True but what if we all attacked." Musuko said.

"Let's give it a try." Benson said.

"Veemon digivolve to...Veedramon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to…..Togemon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to…..Angewomon"

They all charged at him, but Belphemon threw them back.

"Let's attack together here." Veedramon said. "**V-Nova Blast**."

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Meteor Wings**."

"**Needle Spread**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." All five of their attacks hit, but Belphemon didn't seem hurt.

"No way not even a scratch." Natalie said. Belphemon charged at them and took down Veedramon and Togemon. He used his arm and pounded Birdramon. Angemon was about to hit him with his staff.

"**Dark Horn**." Belphemon said and rammed his horns in Angemon and caused a little shock.

"He's powerful here." Musuko said.

"Guys Katelyn said that Mao don't fall under the category of the levels we know." Benson said.

"I get what you're saying. There's no telling how powerful he is and could be to strong for our digimon." Koji said.

"Then they're just gonna have to digivolve again." Musuko said.

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to…..Garudamon"

"Togemon digivolve to…..Lillymon"

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Let's see how you like 5 ultimates." Musuko said. Aeroveedramon struck one of his claws at his face, but Belphemon pushed him aside. Magnaangemon tried his sword, but Belphemon rammed his head into him.

"Maybe these will calm him down." Lillymon said as she made flowers around him, but he got them off.

"It didn't work." Mason said.

"He must not be a virus or have the effects of a virus." Benson said.

"We have to end this now." Garudamon said.

"I have something to help us." Angewomon said. "**Heaven's Charm**." Their strength grew.

"**V-Arrow Shot**."

"**Excalibur Slash**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." All of their attacks hit and Belphemon was in pain and was down on one knee.

"How can I lose?" Belphemon said and a pillar of light took him away. Then a boy appeared where Belphemon was.

"A kid?" Benson said.

"That's one of the children that have been reported missing." Natalie said.

"Hey are you okay?" Koji said as they gathered around him.

"Homework is a pain, chores is a pain. I just want to sleep and play games." The boy said.

"I hear that." Musuko said. The boy came to his senses.

"What happen, where am I?" The boy said.

"Hey what's this?" Veemon said as he took a card the boy had.

"It looks like some kind of card." Musuko said. "What is going on around here?"


	3. Barboamon

The kids returned to the real world and the child was returned home. Musuko showed the card and Katelyn seemed to know what it was.

"I think it's some sort of code key, but I don't know what this symbol is." Katelyn said.

"What's a code key?" Koji said.

"It's a key used in the digital world that holds a code. It's like a card you swipe." Katelyn said.

"But how did that child get a hold of it?" Davis said.

"Why did he also appear when Belphemon was defeated?" Tai said.

"Well it's possible that the missing children have been turned into parts of the Mao digimon." Katelyn said.

"Whoever kidnapped them must be behind this." Ken said.

"Does that mean that Tobi is part of a Mao?" Sora said.

"I believe so. We find and defeat the right Mao we find Tobi." Izzy said.

"Where are these Mao even coming from?" Musuko said.

"Well there is this one place." Katelyn said. "It's called the Dark Area. The Mao were sealed away one time and these code keys had something to do with them. I don't know how they could have gotten out."

"We've got another signal." Yolei said. "It's the same as Lilithmon's and Belphemon's."

"It must be another Mao." Mason said.

"Well then we better get going and track him down." Musuko said.

"Right the more Mao we get to the closer we get to Tobi." Natalie said. All five of them went through the digiport and ended up at a place with paintings floating.

"This place looks like a museum." Benson said.

"If our teacher was here he would make us do a paper about this place." Mason said.

"I'm glad he's not here, I hate museums." Musuko said.

"Let's just get going the sooner we get to this Mao the sooner we can get to my brother." Natalie said. They walked through the museum trying to find the Mao.

"I wish there was a tour guide here." Biyomon said.

"We don't even know if we're heading the right way." Gatomon said.

"We're just gonna have to keep moving." Benson said.

"Why isn't there a line like last time?" Koji said.

"I guess maybe it's because Belphemon was resting and it lead to the crystals." Gatomon said.

"Then how are suppose to find this Mao?" Palmon said.

"We're not close enough for there to be a signal." Mason said.

"Like Benson said we're just gonna have to keep going." Musuko said. They kept moving until finally they got something.

"Hey I have a signal." Musuko said.

"We all do." Natalie said.

"The Mao is just up ahead." Mason said. They made it to the end of the museum.

"That's weird the signal is right here." Benson said.

"So where's the Mao?" Patamon said.

"How dare you enter my domain." A voice said. A purple symbol appeared and flying there was Barboamon.

"Who are you?" Musuko said.

"I am Barboamon and you are not welcome here." Barboamon said.

"You seem a little old for this." Natalie said.

"Well come on guys. Let's take this guy down." Musuko said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…..Magnaangemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to…..Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Palmon digivolve to…..Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

All five of them headed straight for him.

"You guys have no chance against me." Barboamon said. "**Greed Fire**." He spin his wand and the top created a tornado of fire, but they were able to avoid it. Magnaangemon tried his sword, but he was able to block him with his staff.

"**Wing Blade**." Garudamon said, but Barboamon was able to avoid it.

"He may be old, but he's fast." Mason said.

"**Greedy Wand**." Barboamon said and nailed Garudamon.

"He's also really strong." Natalie said.

"Let's try attacking together." Angewomon said with Lillymon and Aeroveedramon.

"**V-Arrow Shot**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." All three of the attacks hit, but unlike Belphemon he didn't go down easily.

"Is that the best you can do?" Barboamon said.

"This guy is tougher than Belphemon." Aeroveedramon said and Barboamon got in front of them.

"**Greed Fire**." He shot his fire and all three were down.

"Forgetting someone?" Magnaangemon said as he went for a sword strike, but Barboamon got out of the way and slammed the edge of his staff on him and all five were down.

"Why didn't Magnaangemon use the Gate Of Destiny?" Musuko said.

"Even I know that's a bad idea." Koji said.

"If we lose Barboamon like that then we could lose the kid." Benson said.

"This shall end." Barboamon said.

"Aeroveedramon come on get up." Musuko said.

"What good will cheering do?" Barboamon said.

"You can do it Aeroveedramon." Musuko said and Aeroveedramon was getting up.

"What how can he get up?" Barboamon said. Soon all five of them were up. "This shouldn't be possible I have all the power."

"Now it's our turn and we're going to show you what we can do with our power and teamwork." Aeroveedramon said. "**V-Wing Blade**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Excalibur Slash**."

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Celestial Arrow**." Barboamon was hit and had his guard down since he was still surprised about them getting back up.

"I have everything. I don't understand how this happened." Barboamon said and the same pillar of light took Barboamon away and this time a girl appeared.

"Another child." Benson said.

"Hey wake up." Natalie said.

"I want jewels, new toys, a handsome prince." The girl said.

"Hey snap out of it." Mason said.

"What happened to all my stuff what did you do?" The girl said.

"You were only dreaming." Natalie said.

"No I wasn't you old lady." The girl said. "See my prince is right here." She said as she grabbed Benson's arm.

"Old lady!? I seem about a couple years older than you." Natalie said with anger.

"That has to sting." Musuko said.

"Hey look." Patamon said as he grabbed a code key from the girl.

"It looks like the code key we got from Belphemon, but a different symbol." Musuko said.

….

Lilithmon

Lilithmon was in a dark cave standing in front of a circle.

"The Dark Area." Lilithmon said. "It lies with in." Two figures were coming up behind her and she turned to see who it was.


	4. Creepymon

When Musuko and the others returned they showed the code key they got from Barboamon.

"Interesting with each Mao comes with a different code key." Katelyn said.

"Well can they tell us where Tobi is?" Matt said.

"They hold codes not maps." Katelyn said and Matt wanted to say something, but didn't want to snap at her.

"It's okay Matt we'll find him. I'm just as worried as you are." Sora said.

"With each Mao that's taken down we're getting closer to find him." Mimi said.

"Any way I have a theory on the Mao and the code keys, but to prove it I need at least one more code key." Katelyn said.

"Well you just got your wish another digimon signal." Izzy said.

"That's weird it's coming from the middle of the ocean." Yolei said.

"Let me see if I can get a visual." Izzy said and an island with a dragon's head came up.

"That island is a home for many dragon digimon like Agumon." Katelyn said.

"That means there's a Mao on the island." Musuko said.

"Thank you Einstein." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Well let's go time to take out another Mao." Musuko said. The kids went through and ended on the island. "Wow this place is kind of cool."

"Yeah I feel right at home." Veemon said.

"But where's the Mao?" Koji said.

"It isn't that far it's just up a head. Hopefully this one has my brother." Natalie said.

"I promise Natalie we'll find him." Musuko said.

"Let's go and take that Mao." Benson said. The island wasn't that big so they didn't had to go far. Then while they were walking a Pandamon came in front of them.

"Hey who are you?" Mason said.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Pandamon." Pandamon said.

"Are you the Mao?" Musuko said.

"You can't be serious Musuko." Mason said.

"I am no Mao digimon, but I know the Mao that is here." Pandamon said. "But first who are you kids?"

"We may not look like it, but we're the digidestine." Musuko said.

"You're the digidestine!" Pandamon said.

"Believe me we're tougher than we look." Veemon said.

"So what can you tell us about the Mao?" Koji said.

"The Mao that is on this island is Creepymon. He is a powerful digimon that many have fought, but were lost." Pandamon said.

"Then Creepymon will be going down." Musuko said.

"You said it." Mason said.

"Pandamon can you take us to Creepymon?" Benson said.

"He lies just up on that cliff. I will take you." Pandamon said. Pandamon lead them just below the cliff he said Creepymon was. "He's just up here. Are you sure you wish to face him?"

"We've handle the Dark Masters and an old enemy of our parents. We can handle Creepymon." Musuko said. The climbed up a giant root the size as a staircase and when they made it they saw Creepymon under a tree.

"Well it looks like things are about to get scary." Creepymon joked.

"He's creepy looking." Natallie said.

"His name is Creepymon." Benson said.

"He's actually scarring me." Koji said.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Gatomon said.

"Let's do it guys defeat Creepymon and another child will be free." Musuko said.

"You're challenging me! You will be scarred out of your lives." Creepymon said.

"Veemon digivolve to…Veedramon"

"Veedramon digivolve to….Aeroveedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to…..Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…..Magnaangemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Gatomon digivolve to…..Angewomon"

"There is no way you can possible defeat me." Creepymon said.

"Oh yeah ugly, **Magna Crasher**." Aeroveedramon said and charged at him, but Creepymon was able to toss him back.

"I'll get him." Garudamon said as she tried to grab him, but he used his strength to keep her hands from closing. He flew up to her face.

"**Hammer Knuckle**." He slammed his knuckles in her face, but before she fell off the cliff she held on to the side of the one behind her from falling. Magnaangemon came from behind and grabbed him.

"Lillymon, Angewomon now." Magnaangemon said.

"**Flower Cannon**."

"**Celestial Arrow**."

"I don't think so." Creepymon said as he turned around and Magnaangemon took the hit and let go.

"Oh no Magnaangemon." Benson said.

"**Flame Inferno**." Creepymon said as he breathed fire and knocked him down. "Your turn ladies, **Double Dusk**." His claws had purple energy around them and shot them taking down Lillymon and Angewomon.

"Angewomon!" Koji said.

"Lillymon!" Mason said.

"Aeroveedramon come on get up." Musuko said.

"I'll get him." Aeroveedramon said.

"That's what you think." Creepymon said as he shot another Double Dusk and knocked him down.

"Oh no Aeroveedramon!" Musuko said.

"Now you will face my wrath." Creepymon said.

"No I won't let you." Pandamon said as he jumped to attack, but his punch did nothing.

"PANDAMON!" They all said.

"You fool." Creepymon said as he grabbed his arm and slid him against the cliff and up to the sky.

"Pandamon." Natalie said. Creepymon kicked him in the air for more height.

"No Pandamon." Koji said. Creepymon got in front and kicked him down.

"No Pandamon." Mason said. He hit the ground and Creepymon breathed fire on him.

"Pandamon." Benson said. Creepymon stomped hard on him now.

"Pandamon!" Musuko said.

"Now I will finish you." Creepymon said.

"Leave him alone!" They all said and soon all of their digimon were glowing a color that match the crest. When the yelled they each fired the same color blast and Creepymon was down.

"No I'm powerful. I am so angry." Creepymon said. The pillar of light took him and a girl was there now.

"Another child." Benson said.

"I don't want to be bullied any more. I want them to face my wrath." The girl said.

"Something tells me she doesn't have a good day." Musuko said.

"Hey guys look I got another code key." Veemon said.

"Pandamon are you okay, say something." Koji said.

"Digidestine stop the Mao. Don't let him be revived." Pandamon said before he turned into data.

"He's gone." Mason said.

"What did he mean? Who's HIM?" Benson said.


	5. Gluttony Beelzemon

Katelyn was festinated by the third code key.

"This proves my theory." Katelyn said.

"And what theory is that?" Ken said.

"Have any of you heard the Seven Sins?" Katelyn said.

"Is that a video game?" Musuko said.

"I've heard of them. Each one represents an emotion." Cody said. "There's sloth, lust, envy, pride, greed, gluttony, and wrath."

"Well the Mao represents each one. Belphemon-sloth, Barboamon-greed, and Creepymon-wrath." Katelyn said. "So the remaining Mao should represent lust, envy, pride, and gluttony."

"Wait a minute if there are seven then why are there five children missing?" Ross said.

"That's the mystery." Katelyn said and Izzy's computer went off and they knew what they meant.

"Hey guys there's another signal." Izzy said.

"We have a 50-50 chance it's Tobi since there are only two children missing." Matt said.

"We'll go check it out." Musuko said. "Ready guys?"

"Yeah!" They all said. They went through the digiport and were in what looked like a high tech prison.

"Hey Musuko I hope its Lilithmon this time." Veemon said.

"Me too." Musuko said.

"Are you guys still looking for a rematch?" Natalie said.

"Well yeah we can't take that lost sitting down." Musuko said.

"It looks like they have their minds set." Benson said.

"Boys will be boys." Natalie said.

"Well we should look for that Mao." Mason said. They all agreed and headed down to the Mao. While they were walking Mason noticed something.

"Hey guys have you noticed that we're in some kind of prison and there's no one prisoner?" Mason said.

"You're right Mason no one, but us is here." Palmon said.

"That could be because the Mao got to them." Benson said.

"What and start a riot?" Musuko said.

"Or use as target practice for his attacks." Natalie said.

"That's horrible even if they are bad digimon." Koji said.

"Come on guys let's keep moving." Musuko said. They kept walking until they got to the end and looked like a control room.

"Well this should be the place." Natalie said.

"And here comes the main man." Biyomon said. A yellow symbol appeared and Beelzemon came walking to them.

"You kids came a long way to get your butts kick." Beelzemon said.

"Wow this guy actually looks cool." Musuko said.

"Don't forget this guy is a Mao." Natalie said.

"Well we going to get down to business." Beelzemon said.

"Guys the Mao are stronger than the last." Benson said.

"You saying this time we should go mega?" Patamon said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Benson said.

"Then let's do it." Musuko said.

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Ulforceveedramon"

"Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Gardeniamon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…Ophanimon"

"That's pretty cool, but not as cool as me." Beelzemon said.

"Let's see if you find this cool." Ulforceveedramon said as he charged at him for a punch, but Beelzemon got out of the way.

"**Double Trigger**." Beelzemon said as he fired his guns and hit Ulforceveedramon in the back.

"My turn, you shouldn't be playing with those dangerous toys." Gardeniamon said as she used her whip to knock them out of his hand. She tried whipping at her, but he was backing out of the way.

"I've got him." Phoenixmon said as she grabbed him.

"Hey let me go." Beelzemon said as he stick his hand/claw in to her foot and she had to let her go.

"You won't go on for long." Ophanimon said.

"Don't think you're girls I'm going to take it easy on you." Beelzemon said. Ophanimon went for him, but he managed to get his guns. "**Double Trigger**." He fired both his guns at all of them. "You kids are next." He fired his guns at the kids.

"I don't think so." Ophanimon said as she used her shield to protect them.

"Prison is just the place for you." Ulforceveedramon said. "How dare you shoot at innocent children."

"Hey with these babies I can do whatever I want." Beelzemon said as he spin his blasters.

"We have to separate him from his blasters." Seraphimon said.

"I've got this." Gardeniamon said as she used her whip.

"Not this time." Beelzemon said as he jumped.

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon said as he shot him in the back. "Guys attack now."

"**Rose Energy Whip**." Gardeniamon said and had him flying.

"**Phoenix Fire**." Phoenixmon said as she brought him down with her body on fire.

"**Eden's Judgment**." Ophanimon said as the blast from her shield and javelin pushed him back.

"Now to finish this." Ulforceveedramon said. "**Ray Of Victory**." His V opened up and fired the rainbow blast to finish him.

"Oh man not cool." Beelzemon said and the pillar of light took him away and a young boy appeared.

"It's the fourth child." Benson said. The digimon dedigivolved and they gathered around him.

"Hey man are you okay?" Natalie said.

"I want house sized cupcakes, creamy donuts." The boy said.

"Hey here's that code key." Gatomon said. Then the boy woke up.

"Hey where's my cupcakes and donuts." The boy said and looked at Palmon. "A candy flower."

"Do you mean me?" Palmon said not liking that look he has. The boy started to chase him around. "Hey leave me alone I'm not candy or anything."

"What's with that kid?" Musuko said.

"I think this code key had something to do with gluttony." Benson said.

"What does gluttony mean?" Koji said.

"I think something to do with hunger or food." Benson said.

"We can ask when we get back." Mason said.

"Well so much for this one being my brother." Natalie said.

"Don't worry we'll find Tobi Natalie." Musuko said.

"There is only one Mao left that should have him." Benson said.

"Before we go do you think you could get this kid to stop chasing me and tell him I'm not food?" Palmon said as the kid kept chasing her.

'I promise Tobi wherever you are I will find you.' Natalie thought.


	6. Envy Leviamon

With Beelzemon defeated the kids and their parents were interested in the code keys.

"Well that makes number 4." Davis said.

"That means the last one should have Tobi." Matt said.

"The question is what is he feeling because the kids were chosen as the Mao for their feelings." Katelyn said.

"Hold that thought I got a signal on a digimon." Izzy said.

"That has to be Tobi this time we're all going." Matt said.

"I'll come too." Katelyn said.

"You guys go on ahead." Ken said.

"Ken you're not coming?" Ross said.

"There's one thing about this I have to check out. When I get what I'm looking for I'll join you." Ken said. They understood and went on ahead. When they were in the digital world they were by the beach and on platforms.

"The signal is above us." Musuko said.

"How are we suppose to get all the way up there?" Mason said.

"Check this out." Izzy said. "There are switches that rotate the red and blue stairs and elevators."

"So we just go up and we should get there from the platforms?" Benson said.

"Basically yes." Izzy said.

"Well let's go Sora, Matt, Katelyn, and Natalie went on ahead." Tai said and they saw they were ahead.

"They just want to get Tobi back." Kari said

"We better move it or they'll leave us behind." Musuko said. They were going up and made it to the platform that the signal was coming from. There was Leviamon.

"That is the biggest gator I've ever seen." Ross said.

"Agumon maybe you should talk to him." Gotsumon said.

"No way he'll think I'm a snack." Agumon said.

"Tobi can you hear me?" Matt said.

"It's no use father he's in no control." Katelyn said.

"Then we're have to gonna get him out." Musuko said.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad Tobi won't get hurt." Natalie said.

"Let's do this time to rescue Tobi." Benson said.

"Veemon warp digivolve to…..Ulforceveedramon"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…..Phoenixmon"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…Seraphimon"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…..Gardeniamon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…..Ophanimon"

"Wow you guys weren't kidding." Katelyn said.

"They really can become megas." Her Biyomon said. Ulforceveedramon went in and Leviamon hit him like a baseball with his tails. Phoenixmon came down on him.

"**Biting Chomp**." Leviamon said as he bit her down and slammed her down.

"Let's attack together." Seraphimon said with him, Ophanimon, and Gardeniamon charged at him.

"**Spiral Tide**." Leviamon said and unleashed a whirlpool and pushed them back.

"He's got a set of chompers on him." Ulforceveedramon said.

"We have to do something about his teeth." Phoenixmon said.

"Then allow me." Gardeniamon said. She used her whip and had his mouth was close as he struggled to get out. "Hurry I can't hold for long."

"You may be Benson's cousin, but I have to do this." Seraphimon said as he uppercut him and punched his exposed gut.

"I've got this one." Ulforceveedramon said as he used his sword and slashed him.

"Let's finish this." Ophanimon said. "**Eden's Judgment**." Her blast hit him.

"**Phoenix Fire**." Phoenixmon said as she flew and struck him with Leviamon down.

"You are powerful. I envy you." Leviamon said and the pillar of light took him and Tobi came by.

"Tobi!" Matt said.

"My baby boy." Sora said as they all gathered around him and was in Sora's arms.

"Natalie is cool. Why can't I be like her?" Tobi said.

"What?" Natalie said.

"He's only dreaming." Koji said.

"Leviamon is the sin of envy I'm guessing." Izzy said. Then Tobi woke up.

"Mommy, Daddy." Tobi said.

"Oh you're okay." Sora said.

"So you want to be like me." Natalie said.

"Hey what's this?" Tobi said.

"That must be the code key of envy." Katelyn said.

"Who are you?" Tobi said.

"You don't remember me because you were 2 when we last met. I'm your sister Katelyn." Katelyn said. "Now give me the code key."

"Why what's the hurry?" They turned and saw Ken.

"Ken you made it a little late." Davis said.

"Katelyn why so interested in the code keys?" Ken said and everyone was confused.

"Ken what are you talking about?" Matt said.

"Well I did some research and no one has ever heard of the Dark Area." Ken said. "That had me wonder how Katelyn knew about this. She also seemed to know about the Mao when no one else has and the missing children, how could she know about Tobi missing if Matt just told us. Everything adds up, Katelyn has been behind everything." Everyone was surprised.

"Ken you just can't go around blaming people." Matt said.

"Katelyn say something." Natalie said.

"There's no use in trying to deny it." Ken said and Katelyn laughed wickedly.

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to fool a great detective like Ken Ichijogi. Yes it was me. I kidnapped the children including my own brother." Katelyn said. Her Biyomon flew and took the code key from Tobi.

"Katelyn why?" Musuko said.

"So I could get the code keys from the Mao." Katelyn said. "Now that I have the five code keys I will unlock the seal in the Dark Area and free the Cho-Mao."

"What's a Cho-Mao?" Koji said.

"The most powerful of the Mao digimon." Katelyn said.

"Katelyn how could you?" Natalie said.

"I don't need to explain anymore. Biyomon take them down." Katelyn said as her digivice glowed.

"Biyomon digivolve to…..Sapphiremon" A blue Birdramon was now standing there.

"This isn't good." Mason said as Sapphiremon came flying at them.

"Katelyn how could you do this to your own family?" Musuko said.

"We can worry about that later we need to do something about Sapphiremon." Koji said.

"We used too much energy against Leviamon." Benson said.

"We can still digivolve enough to take her." Patamon said.

"Veemon digivolve to….Veedramon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Palmon digivolve to….Togemon"

The four of them headed for Sapphiremon, but they were weak in energy from the fight with Leviamon.

"**Sapphire Meteors**." Sapphiremon said as she shot blue fireballs at all of them. Birdramon still went on.

"I got her." Birdramon said as she grabbed her wings.

"**V-Nova Blast**."

"**Hand Of Faith**."

"**Needle Spread**." All three attacks hit her.

"**Meteor Wings**." Birdramon said and when they hit Sapphiremon hit the wall of the platform and was out.

"Way to go you guys." Musuko said.

"Hey wait where's Katelyn?" Ross said.

"She must have snuck away during the fight." T.K. said. Sapphiremon got up again and flew off.

"She won't get away." Natalie said.

"Leave it Natalie." Ross said.

"Why?" Natalie said.

"Katelyn must be miles away and if you go off on your own you could get trapped since your digimon used a lot of energy." Ross said. Then there was an earthquake

"What was that an earthquake?" Kari said.

"That can't be good here in the digital world." Tai said.

…..

The Dark Area

Katelyn was in the Dark Area with that circle.

"Time to unlock the seals." Katelyn said. "First Belphemon's code key of sloth." She tossed the code key and when it glowed blue the circle glowed. "It won't be long now until the seal is completely unlocked."


	7. Number Six

The digidestine were still at the platforms still finding it hard to believe what happened.

"I can't believe it. This whole time Katelyn lied to us." Ross said. "How did you find all this out Ken?"

"I had my suspicion when she seemed more focus on the code keys then her own little brother missing and somehow knew all this when no one else did." Ken said.

"There has to be a reason for all this." Matt said.

"Whatever it is it will have to wait until we get our hands on her." Musuko said.

"Katelyn why are you doing all of this?" Natalie whispered.

"We need to stop her, but how when she has the code keys?" Benson said.

"There's still one chance." Izzy said. "There is still one more Mao and that means there is still one more code key. If we get our hands on it we can stop her."

"We'll go find that key." Musuko said.

"I got a lock on let's go." Izzy said. They went through the digiport and were in a dull forest.

"That Mao is around here somewhere and we have to find that it." Musuko said.

"Hey check this out." Matt said. Some of the trees had wire frames.

"The digital world is falling apart." Izzy said.

"This is horrible." Kari said. Another earthquake happened.

"Another earthquake!" Natalie said.

"Time is wasting we have to find that Mao fast." Benson said. They went deeper into the forest tracking down that Mao. Meanwhile two more earthquakes happened for a total of four until they found the Mao and it was Lilithmon.

"Lilithmon I finally found you." Musuko said.

"You kid again." Lilithmon said.

"Of course Lilithmon is a Mao too." Cody said.

"We defeat her and we get the last code key." Benson said.

"Don't think you're a girl we're going to go easy on you." Mason said.

"I would disagree, but you're right this time Mason." Mimi said. When Lilithmon saw them she acted like she had a headache.

"What's with her?" Koji said.

"Who cares we need to get the last code key." Musuko said. "It's time to digivolve."

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Ulforceveedramon"

"Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…..Phoenixmon"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…..Gardeniamon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…..Ophanimon"

"Stop medaling already." Lilithmon said.

"I finally get that rematch." Ulforceveedramon said and went for her.

"Let me help." Seraphimon said.

"**Darkness Love**." Lilithmon said as she kiss blew two dark hearts and both of them were pushed down. Ophanimon went in with her javelin, but Lilithmon flew up. Gardeniamon tired her whip, but Lilithmon used her nails to cut it.

"Come on let's show her girl power." Phoenixmon said as she went in, but Lilithmon slammed her down.

"You can't beat me so easily." Lilithmon said. "I am too powerful for you."

"You may have defeated me in my other forms, but not in this one." Ulforceveedramon said as he used his sword. Lilithmon used her nails and clashed with him blow to blow.

"**Razor Nails**." She made her nails sharper and slashed his chest.

"No more of that." Seraphimon said as he slammed her nails.

"You broke them." Lilithmon said.

"Complain later." Seraphimon said.

"What is it with girls and their nails getting broken?" Ulforceveedramon said. Ophanimon tried striking with her javelin, but she was dodging all of it and kicked her aside.

"She's more powerful than the other Mao." Ophanimon said.

"Well we defeated them so we can defeat her." Gardeniamon said. She used her whip that grew back, but she dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lilithmon said.

"Just wanted you to back up a bit." Gardeniamon said as it turned out a root came up and wrapped Lilithmon.

"Now you guys." Musuko said.

"**Phoenix Fire**."

"**Rose Energy Whip**."

"**Eden's Judgment**."

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

"**Ray Of Victory**." All five of their attacks landed and Lilithmon was down.

"Another good hit and we got the code key." Musuko said. Then there was an earthquake.

"That was the fifth earthquake." Davis said.

…..

The Dark Area

"Finally the last code key. Leviamon's code key of envy." Katelyn said as the last code key glow an aqua marine color.

"We're near at it." Biyomon said.

"The Cho-Mao will rise again." Katelyn said. There was a digimon inside with the seals unlocked. "Lucemon." He was lying in there in his chaos mode.

…..

The Forest

"Another seal must have been unlocked." Ken said.

"Hey guys look up there." Tai said and a digiport opened in the sky with the real world on the other side.

…

The Real World

Malcolm and Betamon were walking through the streets and noticed the digiport.

"What is that?" Betamon said.

"It looks like a digiport, but where did it come from and what is going on that had it form." Malcolm said. "Mason somehow I know you have something to do with this and is trying to stop it with you're friends."

…

The Forest

Lilithmon was looking up at the digiport.

"Finally after all this time I can go home." Lilithmon said.

"She's gonna get away in the digiport." Koji said.

"Ulforceveedramon stop her." Musuko said. Ulforceveedramon charged at her

"Stop Lillithmon!" Ulforceveedramon said, but she repelled him and went through the digiport, but dropped something.

"Oh no she got away." Mason said.

"Go home what does she mean by that?" Ross said.

"Hey Ross look Lilithmon dropped this." Gotsumon said.

"A digivice? How could she have one?" Ross said.

"We need to get back to the real world fast." Izzy said.

"You're right we need to get the code key Lilithmon has and get it before Katelyn tries something." Tai said.

"Not to mention other digimon are going through that digiport." Ross said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's get going." Musuko said. 'Lilithmon wherever you are in the real world we will find you.' He thought.


	8. Lustful Lilithmon

The digidestine made it through the digiport and saw what was going on.

"Whoa look at it out there." Yolei said.

"There are digimon everywhere." Cassie said.

"This is our sister's fault." Tobi said with sadness.

"We need to find Lilithmon fast." Benson said.

"You're right if we find her we can stop this." Natalie said.

"I got her signal, she's in the park." Izzy said.

"Look kids we'll handle the digimon in the city. You go find Lilithmon." Davis said.

"Musuko are you ready for this?" Veemon said. He remained silent. "Musuko?"

"Let's do this!" Musuko said.

"There's the Musuko I know." Veemon said. The adults were dealing with the digimon and Musuko and his group were heading for the park.

"Hey look." Mason said and they saw Seadramon.

"Is that Seadramon?" Koji said.

"I know that Seadramon anywhere. It's Malcolm's." Mason said.

"He must be trying to help." Palmon said.

"In case you haven't noticed he's in the park." Gatomon said.

"Don't tell me he's fighting Lilithmon." Natalie said.

"We better get going he won't last long." Musuko said. They hurried to the park and when they got there Betamon was down and Lilithmon was in front of him and Malcolm.

"Oh man she's powerful." Malcolm said. Lilithmon was coming closer to Malcolm.

"Get away from my brother Lilithmon." They turned and saw the kids.

"Mason somehow I knew you showed up." Malcolm said.

"This is it guys we can't let Lilithmon get away again." Musuko said.

"Let's finish this once and for all." Veemon said.

"I've been dealing with you for too long. I actually agree let's finish this." Lilithmon said and the kids were ready.

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Ulforceveedramon"

"Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…..Phoenixmon"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…Gardeniamon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…..Ophanimon"

"This is it. The last chance to stop the Mao." Musuko said. "Attack!" They all came charging at her, but she was ready for them.

"**Razor Nails**." Lilithmon said as she was slashing at everyone. Seraphimon managed to get a fist at her so did Ulforceveedramon. "How could you I'm a woman here."

"It doesn't matter to us." Ulforceveedramon said.

"We've dealt with lady digimon before and we're not going to let gender stop us from doing what's right." Seraphimon said.

"In that case, **Darkness Love**." Lilithmon said as she blew two hearts.

"Not today." Phoenixmon said as she blocked them. Since she was a female then she wasn't affected.

"I've got her." Gardeniamon said as she used the same root trick, but Lilithmon avoided it.

"You think I fall for the same trick twice?" Lilithmon said. "Now it's time I showed you my best attack." The Mao symbol for lust came in front of her. "**Lustful Wind**." A powerful blast of wind came out and the four of them were hit. "Now where's Ophanimon?"

"Over here." Ophanimon said as she came with her javelin, but Lilithmon was able to block her.

"**Razor Nails**." Lilithmon said as she was slashing all over Ophanimon until she was knocked to the others. "**Lustful Wind**." She launched the wind again and they were all hit, but Lilithmon was getting tired.

"Look she's losing energy." Benson said.

"This could be our only chance." Musuko said. "Guys come on get up." They were all having a hard time getting up.

"Guys come on." Mason said.

"You can do this." Benson said.

"We're with you all the way." Natalie said.

"Don't give up." Koji said.

"We believe in you guys." Musuko said and the same thing happened as it did with Creepymon. "Yeah you guys have energy back."

"It's not our energy Musuko it's yours from the crest." Ulforceveedramon said and they were all surprised.

"This can't be good." Lilithmon said. Then they shot the same kind of beams as last time and Lilithmon was down.

"Malcolm are you okay?" Mason said as he got to him.

"I'm fine and that was impressive." Malcolm said. Lilithmon got up and reached out for them.

"Malcolm, Mason." Lilithmon said and they were confused.

"How do you know our names?" Malcolm said.

"Let's finish her." Musuko said.

"Wait!" Ross said as he and the others arrived.

"What is it?" Musuko said.

"Lilithmon dropped this back in the forest." Ross said as he showed the digivice. "Don't you see Lilithmon is…." He didn't finish when the pillar of light took Lilithmon and Michael was there.

"Dad!" Malcolm and Mason said.

"Michalel!" Mimi said.

"No way." Musuko said.

"Malcolm, Mason it's great to see you again." Michael said.

"I don't understand how were you Lilithmon?" Mason said.

"I was on one of my flights." Michael said since he was a pilot. "One day I went through a digiport and ended in a place of darkness. That place focused on my desire to see my family again."

"Of course Lilithmon was the digimon sin of Lust meaning desire." Izzy said.

"It was then I became Lilithmon." Michael said. "Then I met that girl." The two figures were Katelyn and Biyomon.

"Katelyn!" Davis said.

"We made a deal. If I agreed to work with her she helped me see my family again." Michael said.

"She used Michael's own desire for her own games." Ross said.

"That's terrible." Kari said.

"Katelyn how could you do a thing?" Matt said. Davis came closer to Michael.

"Michael I know you didn't mean this stuff, but you can make it right by giving us the code key of lust." Davis said and Michael pounded the ground.

"It was part of the deal. If I gave Katelyn the code key she help me." Michael said.

"What!" Davis said.

"This whole thing was to distract us for Katelyn to unlock the last seal." Benson said and Michael began to turn to data.

"Dad!" Mason said.

"What's happening?" Malcolm said.

"I've been Lilithmon for too long I'm turning into data." Michael said. "I'm afraid this is good bye for now just remember I love you guys." Then he disappeared.

"Dad!" Mason said.

"Katelyn how could you do that to a guy that just wanted to see his family?" Musuko said and there was an earthquake.

"Another earthquake!" Benson said.

"Oh no the seal must be unlocked."

…

The Dark Area

"I think I gave that Michael enough time." Katelyn said as she used the code key of lust that gave a green glow and the digimon sin symbol of pride was in the circle now. "Now nothing can stop me."

…

The Digidestine

"We got to do something." Natalie said.

"We need to stop Katelyn at the source." Musuko said.

"If we don't then everything will be destroyed." Benson said.

"My dad would want us to stop Katelyn so we will." Mason said.

"She has to be stopped once and for all." Koji said.

"There's a major disturbance. That must be where the Katelyn is." Izzy said.

"Then let's go it's time to finish this for good." Musuko said.


	9. Katelyn's Pride

"Well you kids ready?" Davis said.

"We are we need to stop Katelyn once and for all with this madness." Musuko said.

"This disruption in the digital world must be where Katelyn is so let's go." Izzy said. They all entered the digiport and were in a cave with ice everywhere.

"Where are we?" Natalie said.

"It's freezing in here. I hate the cold." Ross said.

"Which way do we go there are four paths?" Matt said.

"We seem to be in a maze." Tai said.

"Great two things I hate." Ross said.

"Katelyn is down here somewhere and we'll find her." Musuko said.

"Katelyn where are you and how could you be doing this?" Matt whispered.

"I got a lock on the energy serge so I'll lead the way." Izzy said. They headed down the maze and it was a long time and they made it outside and back in a different cave until they came to door. "She should be on the other side."

"Then let's go and finish this. You guys with me?" Musuko said and all four of them said yeah. They entered and saw red energy rising up from the circle and Katelyn and Biyomon down there.

"There she is." Mason said.

"Then let's get down there." Musuko said. They made it down to her. "Katelyn." She turned around.

"Well you were able to find me." Katelyn said.

"What are you doing?" Koji said.

"I'm about to free the Cho-Mao and have the power to rule everything." Katelyn said.

"Katelyn you can't do this." Matt said.

"How would you know what I can and can't do father?" Katelyn said.

"What do you mean? What reason do you have for doing this?" Matt said.

"You always told me what to do. I never got the chance to live my own life." Katelyn said. "Every decision I made you went with something else or disagreed. The very reason I ran away."

"I was only doing what I thought what was best." Matt said.

"You wouldn't know what's best if you had as much money as the Motomiyas." Katelyn said. "Now that I will have the power of the Cho-Mao I will rule all."

"Katelyn maybe we are going to far." Biyomon said.

"Don't go telling me what to do." Katelyn said. "This time I will have my way." Her digivice lit up and the circle lit up and Lucemon was out. "Meet the Cho-Mao Lucemon. Spread your power all over." The skies grew dark and lightning was crashing everywhere.

"There's no way we're going to let you do this." Musuko said.

"Then I'll turn you into part of Lucemon. No matter what nothing will stop me." Katelyn said.

"We won't let you this has to stop." Natalie said.

"You and Tobi can come with me Natalie and have a better life." Katelyn said.

"A life where we would destroy everything, no thanks." Natalie said. "Even if you are our sister we have to stop you."

"Then I'll have no choice, but to destroy every single last one of you." Katelyn said.

"Let's finish this girl's insanity." Musuko said and the digimon came up.

"Veemon warp digivolve to…Ulforceveedramon"

"Patamon warp digivolve to…..Seraphimon"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to….Phoenixmon"

"Palmon warp digivolve to….Gardeniamon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to….Ophanimon"

All five of them were there ready for the fight.

"You're dreaming if you think you can defeat Lucemon." Katelyn said.

"Let's see if you are that smart." Ulforceveedramon said as he used his sword, but Lucemon dodged it and gave him an uppercut. "Wow he's got one heck of a punch."

"Well then let's see how he does against a real looking angel." Seraphimon said as he was throwing punches, but Lucemon was fast. Then he slammed Seraphimon down by bringing his hands together.

"He does seem powerful." Gardeniamon said.

"We still need to stop him." Ophanimon said.

"And stop him we will." Phoenixmon said as she flew at him, but Lucemon caught her and threw her. Ophanimon came at Lucemon, but he got a hold of her.

"Gardeniamon now!" Ophanimon said and Gardeniamon came up above.

"**Rose Energy Whip**." Gardeniamon said and blast him down.

"**Eden's Judgment**." Ophanimon said as she blasted him.

"**Phoenix Fire**."

"**Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Both Seraphimon and Phoenixmon blasted Lucemon and he landed on the seal.

"**Ray Of Victory**." Ulforceveedramon said and blasted him. Then came down and slashed his sword across Lucemon's chest. He held his chest and sank into the seal.

"No how could the most powerful digimon be defeated?" Katelyn said.

"Way to go you guys." Musuko said.

"Something's not right that was too easy." Ross said. Then Lucemon came back up.

"Yes I knew it. Now Lucemon as you the one who freed you finish them." Katelyn said.

"The one who freed me commands me HM HM HM HM." Lucemon said as he was able to lift Katelyn up without touching her.

"Katelyn!" Matt said.

"I can't move." Katelyn said.

"Let her go." Bitomon said as she flew up. "**Spiral Twister**." Her attack did nothing and Lucemon got a hold of her.

"But we freed you." Katelyn said.

"You don't seem to understand so I will tell you." Lucemon said. "Katelyn Ishida when you came across this place I sensed your pride so I was able to take control. All the actions you have done was my doing. I freed myself."

"What!?" Katelyn said.

"I was the one that had you kidnap the children including your own brother." Lucemon said. "I was able to take control of you by placing the code key of pride with in you. Now for me to be at my full power I will take it back and be free." Katelyn and Biyomon were breaking apart.

"Katelyn and Biyomon are turning into data." Izzy said.

"Stop it let her go." Matt said.

"Now that I'll have the code key back you will still be useful to me when I make you two a part of me." Lucemon said.

"Please don't." Katelyn said.

"I'm afraid so." Lucemon said as the code key of pride left Katelyn's body and they both turned into data and entered Lucemon's body with everyone speechless.

"You monster I'm going to make you pay." Matt said.

"But you haven't seen the full length of my power." Lucemon said and the whole place began to shake.

"We need to get out of here." Tai said.

"No I have to make him pay." Matt said.

"If we don't leave now you won't get the chance." Ross said.

"But we might not be able to stop him." Musuko said.

"We need to go now." Davis said.

"This way." Izzy said and there was a great flash. There was nothing, but a castle surrounded by darkness. Lucemon was in the top balcony.

"As long as there is malice in people's hearts I am invincible." Lucemon said.

…..

The Real World

The digidestine managed to get out.

"Oh man that was close." Ross said.

"The digital world it's fallen apart." Izzy said.

"Wait where are Musuko and the other four?" Kari said.

"They must have been left behind." Tai said.

"I got their signal, but we can't get to them. They're on their own." Izzy said.

…

Musuko

All five of them were just outside the castle at the front door.

"This is awful." Koji said.

"I never thought I see the day." Benson said.

"Does this mean we failed?" Mason said.

"No we can't." Natalie said.

"Yeah we need to stop this." Biyomon said.

"We'll protect you guys." Gatomon said.

"We will fight no matter what the challenge." Patamon said.

"I say we finish this and nothing will stop us." Palmon said.

"What do you say Musuko?" Veemon said.

"Lucemon is going down." Musuko said and they all agreed.


	10. Pride Lucemon

Musuko and the kids were outside Lucemon's castle.

"You guys ready for this?" Benson said.

"You need to ask." Musuko said. "Come on let's finish this."

"I'm going to make Lucemon pay for what he did to my sister." Natalie said.

"Same here it's because of his power for what happened to my dad." Mason said.

"Then let's get going." Koji said. The kids entered and made it to the top of the castle where Lucemon was.

"Lucemon!" Musuko said.

"I'm impressed you kids weren't finished." Lucemon said.

"We're impressed you're around after what we did to you." Mason said.

"My sister may have freed you, but we're taking you down." Natalie said.

"Natalie Ishida you seem to have forgotten that it was your father that had her leave and when she came across the seal I sensed her pride and took control of her actions." Lucemon said.

"That doesn't matter to us." Musuko said.

"You kids can't defeat me. As long as there is malice in people's hearts I am invincible." Lucemon said.

"Well we'll find something stronger that malice." Benson said.

"What's stronger than malice." Mason said.

"Our friendship." Natalie said.

"Our friendship is what's stronger than you." Koji said.

"Lucemon you are so going down." Musuko said and the digimon were ready.

"Veemon warp digivolve to….Ulforceveedramon"

"Patamon warp digivolve to….Seraphimon"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to…Phoenixmon"

"Palmon warp digivolve to…..Gardeniamon"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to…..Ophanimon"

All five of them were standing there ready to fight.

"You have no chance against me." Lucemon said.

"Let's put that to the test." Ulforceveedramon said as he came in.

"Now you witness my true power, **Paradise Lost Punch**." Lucemon threw barrage of punches at Ulforceveedramon and backed kicked him up. Then he grabbed him by the legs and slammed him down.

"I've got him." Gardeniamon said, but he grabbed her whip and when he pulled her in he punched her hard.

"I don't get it he's so much stronger." Mason said.

"How did he get so strong in a short amount of time?" Musuko said.

"Wait a minute he put the code key of pride in Katelyn and took it from her. Lucemon must be the Sin of pride and the code key of pride gave him his full strength." Benson said.

"Even so we will defeat him." Phoenixmon said as she came in.

"**Deadly Roll**." Lucemon said as he spin kicked her. "I told you, you can't defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Seraphimon said.

"Let's attack together." Ophanimon said as they went in to attack, but he flew up.

"It was the three celestial digimon that locked me away. You two and Cherubymon, but I will never go back." Lucemon said as two orbs came in his hands. "Behold the power of light." He threw it down and Seraphimon. "And the power of dark." Ophanimon was in that one and soon they were together in this weird sphere. "**Ultimate Sacrifice**." Both of them were screaming in pain and when the sphere came apart they were hurt.

"No way he can control light and dark!?" Benson said.

"That won't stop us." Phoenixmon said. She went in, but Lucemon grabbed her by the beak. When he saw Gardeniamon he threw Phoenixmon right on top of her and they landed on Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"You won't win against us as easily as you think." Ulforceveedramon said.

"You are resilient, but I hold more power than you ever will." Lucemon said. Ulforceveedramon tried using his sword, but Lucemon threw a couple punches and back flipped kicked him down. "Get ready to say good bye." The Mao symbol of pride came out in front of him and under the digimon.

"Guys get out of there." Musuko said.

"**Paradise Lost**." Lucemon said and red energy came out and they all got hurt. Lucemon saw only four of them, but they were trying to get up. "They are stronger than I thought. Where's Ulforceveedramon?" He was hanging on the ceiling.

"Right here!" Ulforceveedramon said as he jumped down and struck his sword in him.

"I don't believe it he actually hurt me." Lucemon said.

"Take this, **Ray Of Victory**." Ulforceveedramon said as the blast pushed both of them back hurting them both.

"Ulforceveedramon are you okay?" Musuko said.

"A close range ray of victory hurts, but I'll live." Ulfforceveedramon said.

"Not for long." Lucemon said.

"Quick while his guard is down attack." Seraphimon said. "**Strike Of The Seven Stars**."

"**Phoenix Fire**."

"**Rose Energy Whip**."

"**Eden's Judgment**." All four attacks landed.

"Alright we got him." Musuko said.

"Not yet look." Ulforceveedramon said. The smoke cleared and Lucemon was still standing there.

"Give us a break." Musuko said.

"This form is of no further use to me." Lucemon said. "It's time you witness the true Cho-Mao." A circle with the Mao symbols appeared with lightning coming down. Lucemon flew up and in a great flash he was there in his shadow lord mode and roared.

"The true Cho-Mao!" Musuko said.

"He's a dragon." Mason said.

"That must be his true form." Benson said.

"He's unbelievable." Natalie said.

"Musuko I'm scared." Koji said.

"It will be okay." Musuko said as he held him close.

"I can feel his darkness power. It has become more powerful." Seraphimon said.

"That won't stop us." Ulforceveedramon said. He slashed his head and Seraphimon was punching him there. Gardeniamon was using her whip and attacked his back. Ophanimon was using her javelin and Phoenixmon was using her talons on his sides.

"It's not working." Gardeniamon said.

"Keep trying." Ulforceveedramon said. Lucemon pushed back Seraphimon and Ulforceveedramon. He used his claws to push ophanimon and Phoenixmon and his tail on Gardeniamon. The same circle came in front of him.

"That can't be good." Phoenixmon said.

"Quick protect the kids." Ophanimon said.

"**Dimensional Destroyer**." A voice said and a powerful rainbow blast came and the digimon and digidestine were right in front of it. It was so powerful it went across the whole castle. He saw they weren't there and roared.


	11. Mao's End

The kids and their digimon were floating in nothing.

"Are we dead?" Koji said.

"We did get hit with that attack." Mason said.

"I don't think so because I still feel alive." Natalie said.

"What's going on?" Musuko said.

"Listen to me I was the one who saved you." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Benson said.

"That does not matter you must stop Lucemon before he enters the real world." The voice said.

"How do we stop him he's so powerful?" Natalie said.

"The form he's in only hides his real form." The voice said as he showed Lucemon larva. "This is his real form because for every dark there is a light and the only way to destroy Lucemon is to destroy him as this."

"But how do we even get near him?" Mason said.

"We can't give up guys everyone's depending on us." Musuko said. "We can use the crest's power like with Lilithmon and Creepymon."

"But Musuko we don't even know how we did that." Koji said.

"I think if we focus on the crest and our determination to stop Lucemon we will." Musuko said.

"It scares me when you make sense." Natalie said.

"Then let's stop Lucemon." Musuko said.

"Very well I shall retune you, good luck digidestine." The voice said.

…

The Castle

There was a great flash and the kids and their digimon were back facing Lucemon.

"Ready guys?" Musuko said.

"Ready!" They all said. They all focused on their crest and their mega level digimon were glowing the same colors as their owners crest.

"Let's finish this." Ulforceveedramon said. They all attacked and Lucemon got hit.

"**Desolation Inferno**." A Lucemon larva said and the dragon shot a powerful flame.

"I don't think so." Ophanimon said as she used her shield to block the fire.

"Seraphimon separate him from that black orb that must be what's giving him his power and where his real form is." Benson said

"I'm on it, **Strike Of The Seven Stars**." Seraphimon said as his stars were more powerful and he was separated from the orb.

"Now we have a better chance, **Phoenix Fire**." Phoenixmon said as she was on fire and struck him with more power.

"Our turn." Gardeniamon said.

"Give it all you got, **Eden's Judgment**." Ophanimon said with a more powerful blast.

"**Rose Energy Whip**." Gardeniamon said as her whip was more powerful and the both hit and the dragon roared in pain. All five of them attacked from different directions and he couldn't take it anymore and was destroyed.

"All right you guys we rock." Musuko said.

"It's not over did you forget about his real form." Natalie said.

"His real form?" Musuko said.

"I think it's that right there." Benson said as they saw Lucemon larva.

"No my perfect form." Lucemon said. "You kids did this and I will finish you." He flew at them fast and the kids panic until Ulforceveedramon came in and punched him.

"Lucemon your days of evil are over. We won't let you be around a second longer." Ulforceveedramon said as his V opened up and all the energy was going in.

"**Final Victory**."

He shot out a giant, powerful rainbow beam from his chest.

"No you can't do this to me." Lucemon said as the blast hit and he was destroyed.

"Alright we did it." Musuko said.

"We destroyed him." Benson said and the digimon turned back into their original forms. The castle began to shake.

"Let's get out of here." Natalie said. The castle came apart and everything that was destroyed has returned.

…

The Real World

"Hey guys look at this." Izzy said. "The digital world it's returned."

"Then that means Lucemon must have been destroyed." Davis said.

"The kids did it." Ross said.

"But where are they?" Kari said.

"I've got a lock on their signal." Izzy said and they all went through the digiport.

…

The Digital World

The kids were lying down on the ground and woke up.

"What happened?" Mason said.

"Guys we did it we destroyed Lucemon." Musuko said.

"Kids over here." They turned and saw their parents and friends running towards them as their families joined together in a hug.

"We knew you kids could do it." Davis said.

"I just wish dad was still here." Mason said.

"Hey over here." They turned and saw Michael

"Dad!" Mason said as he ran to a hug.

"Mason." Michael said.

"But I thought he was turned into data." Benson said.

"When you defeated the last of the Mao I was free." Michael said.

"That's it the Mao have been destroyed." Izzy said.

"Wait does that mean Katelyn is back too?" Matt said.

"I'm sorry Dad, but she was turned into part of Lucemon and since he's gone she could be too." Natalie said and Matt was upset.

"Think of it this way man she's in the same place as Oikawa." Tai said and that had him cheer up a little.

"I'm glad that the Mao have been destroyed." Koji said.

"Yeah, but something tells me that we'll have to save the digital world again." Benson said.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way." Musuko said.

….

Author Note

The next story with these kids will be 2nd Time that happens 5 years after this, where they have to save the digital world from these digidestine called the digidestroyers. Same as season 2 with a new kind of digivolving.


End file.
